I Prefer Girls
by Star streaked night
Summary: A secret she has held for a while will soon be reviled to all her family.


Background information:  
My name is Greta Tracy, I am a part of the Thunderbirds clan. I am the younger twin of Gordon Tracy. One other thing, I have a secret that I have never told anybody. I've only told my best friend Tin-Tin and she is Bi-sexual. Alan is 16 years old. Gordon and I are 21 years old. Virgil is 23 years old. John is 25 years old. Scott is 26 years old.

The family was scattered around the villa. Father was in his office; Scott was doing maintenance on the Thunderbirds, John was reading a novel on astronomy in the lounge room, Virgil was playing the piano, Gordon was doing laps in the pool, and Alan was playing the X-Box.

All was well, why couldn't things stay the way they were. Oh yeah, that's right, my secret was eating me away, slowly killing me. It had to be told.

I went to father's office first to clear it that we could have a family meeting in his office. Knocking on the door I waited for an answer from inside. "Come in" I walked in and sat at my father's desk. "Greta how are you?"  
"I'm good…Hey, dad. I was wanting to talk to the whole family about something that is every serious and important to me" he seemed to start to worry.

"Sweetie are you ok?"  
"I will be soon. I just need to get this off my chest and I want to tell everyone at the same time"  
"Ok, I'll call the boys" father moved over to the computer and pressed a switch. "Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan my office now"

Within a few moments all of my brothers had entered the room and found a place where they could sit. By the looks that they were all giving me, they knew that this meeting was going to be directed at me.

Scott stood beside our father at his desk, John and Virgil had made themselves comfy on the lounge that was overlooking the view of the ocean. The best view of the island and the ocean was from father's office, it was the highest room in the entire villa. Gordon stood leaning up against the back of my chair, blowing into my hair to make it go in different directions. He always loved to do that, even when we were young children. I think he just liked it because he knew that it would annoy me. The last person to enter the room and find a place to sit was Alan. Father motioned for Alan to say where he was and block the door in case I freaked out and bolt.

Fair enough for blocking my only exit. I was terrified about telling all my brothers and father my secret that I have just come to terms with. Gordon leant down to my level, still from behind the chair, and whispered into my ear "Do you know what's going on?" My response was only a slight nodding of the head.

"Ok Greta" father started, "All your brothers are here just like you asked. Now what is it that you want to tell us?" I stood up from my chair and moved to the far wall so that I was facing all of my family.

"For a couple of weeks now you guys have been noticing that I have been acting different. I don't eat as much, and I have been starting to show symptoms of depression according to my doctor on the mainland. I told him what may be causing me to become like this and that no one else knows about it. The only other person on this island who knows what I'm talking about is Tin-Tin. They both told me that if I want to get better, then I have to be upfront with my situation."

"A few weeks ago I found out something that shocked me completely. I knew that there was something different about me, and when one of my friends suggested a cause I didn't believe him at first, but then it started to make sense."

"Greta what is going on? Your scaring me" Gordon asked me.

"Ok. Here goes nothing" I mumbled only loud enough for me to hear. "I like girls the way that I'm supposed to with guys" Nothing, no yelling, no crying, no one telling me it was their fault that I was like this. I couldn't even read the expressions on their face. They just stood there like stunned mullet.

Gordon was the first one to move. He raced over to me and hugged me so tight I thought me was going to break all of my bones. I hugged him back. While hugging me told me; "That is fine with me Grets. So long as you are happy, I am happy" After his statement I started to have loose tears fall from my eyes and cascades down my cheeks.

After Gordon let go of me, one by one, the rest of my family came and hugged me.  
When Scott hugged me he said "So I can't beat up any of your boyfriends if they hurt you because there won't be any? And I can't really hit a girl. Grets! You've taken me out of a job!" he joked.  
The next person to hug me was Virgil. "I will always love you no matter what your sexuality is. Also after we are done in here you are going to the infirmary so I can check out this depression you are getting." Of course it would be Virgil who remembered my depression.  
John said to me "I don't understand the hatred and fear of gays and bisexuals and lesbians….it's a concept I honestly cannot grasp. To me, it's not who you love…a man, a woman, what you have….it's the fact that you love. That is all that truly matters" Trust John to come out with something inspiring, and meaningful and deep from the heart and soul of his inner core!

One everyone told me that they were fine with me being a lesbian; I felt a whole lot lighter. The fact that I didn't have that shadow covering me anymore was amazing. I think I was more scared about my family not accepting me, rather than the concept of having to tell them I was gay.

_The main message of this story was for young people who are gay, but don't know how to come out to their family because of fears of rejection. My advice for you people is to feel safe to come out, make sure that you aren't going to be beaten or thrown out of the house because you are not accepted. Start by telling your closest friends, if they truly are your friends they will accept you for who you are. Understand that this is something that will have a huge impact on certain aspects of your life. Remember: Coming out is a process. It takes time - don't rush the process._

**A/N: SO what did you think? I got inspiration for this story from a friend who is lesbian but was too afraid to tell anyone because of her fear of rejection. She told me when she finally came out of the closet that she felt free.**

**Sorry there has been so updates of my other stories. I have almost finished the next chapter for **_**A New Life, Consequences of Asphyxia. **_**Also I am starting a new story, one that I have wanted to write for a while, but never knew how to start. It is for Harry Potter!**


End file.
